


A Supernatural game

by JaimeandCersei



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeandCersei/pseuds/JaimeandCersei
Summary: Hello, my name is Ari and this is my first fanfic. In this story Joffrey has a twin sister who was sent away and was adopted by Bobby Singer and the Winchesters. I am not English, so I'm truly sorry for any mistake.





	A Supernatural game

**Author's Note:**

> In this story all the events in Spernatural and Got might be different.

CHAPTER 1 

Westeros, King’s Landing/ Red Keep 

The red keep was silent that night, Cersei Lannister was trying not to think about the baby in her belly who kicked harder than usual. Robert wasn't there of course. Her beloved husband left her alone in the red keep, luckily, she had Jaime with her. The queen was trying to sleep when she felt it, the baby was coming to the world and she was alone. "Jaime" she screamed more than once while her maids and a wet-nurse arrived. "Push your Grace" one of her ladies was holding her hand but She wanted Jaime, she needed him. She pushed repeatedly until her screams reached the sky. Outside her door Jaime pushed his fellow brothers and threatened to kill all of them, once inside the Room, he ran next to his sister and smiled "I am here" his voice was soft and sweet, while Cersei's eyes were wet because of the pain.  
The Queen pushed again until they all heard a baby crying, the wet nurse took the baby and smiled "It's a little girl, my queen" Cersei tried to say something but the other nurse held her hand again "Your grace, push one more time here comes another.” Jaime looked at her for a moment, the knight wanted to kiss her but that would have been strange, he kept staring at her with hope while his sister pushed and scream until another baby started to cry. This time her ladies were giggling and smiling "It's a boy. Your grace, it's a boy". The queen took him and smiled. The little prince had big green eyes just like her, When the nurse gave her the little girl her smile faded. Cersei looked at Jaime and commanded them to leave her alone with her brother. When they were alone Jaime smiled and kissed her, but Cersei started to cry, "Cersei?" "Two identical twins, with green eyes and blonde hair Jaime, Robert will understand everyone will understand." She was panicking, unable to breathe properly. "He won't, you worry too much." "Jaime... Kill her" Cersei's words were desperate, tears streaming down her face while she was looking at her firstborn daughter, she didn't want to do it and nearly vomited while hearing those words. Jaime shook his head trying to calm her, but his sister insisted, holding his hand while trembling "Please Jaime, if you love me do it. Do it for me" "Cersei this is madness" "Jaime please, I beg you, Jaime." "I can't, she is our girl." They remained silent for a moment until Jaime spoke again "I can send her somewhere safe. I could ask Varys." After a few minutes, Cersei looked into his eyes and agreed. The next night Varys would have switched their baby girl for a dead infant. Cersei cried while her twins were sleeping.  
The sun was shining when Jaime entered Cersei's chamber, his sister was with her ladies who asked her the names of the prince and princess. The queen smiled and looked at them again, "Joffrey and..." As soon as she met her daughter's eyes, she wanted to cry but she was a lioness "This one is Joanna. For my lady mother." Jaime smiled as well, looking at the twins, he wanted them to stay together but his sister was so scared. 

During the whole day, Jaime kept thinking about his daughter, the spider assured him that the princess was going somewhere safe, where the Lannister name meant nothing. After his turn, the young knight went to his bedchamber, all his brothers were outside and he spent the afternoon staring at the ceiling until something hit him, He had to write a letter to her daughter, Joanna was a Lannister and She deserved to know it. Jaime took paper and ink and started to write.

Her name is Joanna Ty Lannister, Joanna for my lady mother, Ty for my beloved little brother Tyrion and for my father Tywin. Tell her that her father's name is Jaime Lannister, tell her I'll always love her no matter what. I had to give her away, it was too dangerous, and they would have killed her. Here you have some gold and my mother's ring. The gold will help you for more than a couple of years. A Lannister always pays his debts. Her mother and father will always love her.  
-Jaime Lannister

Darkness came and Varys appeared in Cersei's chambers, the queen kissed her daughter and cried when the master of whispers switched her precious princess with a dead infant. She kept looking at the crib while tears ran on her face.

Meanwhile, Jaime was waiting in the Kingswood dressed as a common servant. He was staring at the moon when Varys arrived with the babe in his arms and a basket. The spider told him that it wasn't wise to hold her, but Jaime didn't care. As soon as he took the babe, he felt something inside, it was like a special bond between him and that little human being. Jaime kissed her and cuddled her, He didn't want to leave her but He had to, reluctantly Jaime put Joanna inside the basket and widened his eyes when Varys cut his hand with a knife, his blood mixed with other herbs and ingredients, He looked at him scared and pale. Varys closed his eyes mumbling weird words. The young lion put the letter, gold, and ring inside a small bag of crimson silk with the sigil of House Lannister. When the eunuch stopped mumbling, Jaime covered his mouth trying not to scream. A shiny yellow line appeared in the air, Jaime took his arm and looked into his eyes "I promise you, Ser Jaime, she will be safe. I'll visit her once or twice a year. My friend will treat her like a daughter. I swear it on the seven gods." Jaime didn't want her to go, he looked at her one last time and cried while kissing her little head "I love you" He whispered while the eunuch disappeared behind the yellow line.


End file.
